Avoiding Wesley OneShotHeliFic
by JibertyYay
Summary: School is back in session and Wesley is being way too clingy. Eli steps up to save the day with an alibi for Hannah. Are his intentions all that pure?
1. PART ONE

Hannah let out a sigh of frustration as she slammed her books into her locker. Only a few days into grade eleven and Wesley was suffocating her. He'd been grounded for most of the summer and she'd enjoyed the independence she'd found. Now that they were back at Degrassi, he was busy comparing schedules, wanting to make time to each lunch together, always wanting to walk her to class and it really wasn't what she wanted or needed. She just wanted her space and if he didn't learn to give her some he was going to be moved from her number one neutron bomb to her former everything. She closed her locker hard, not looking where she was going as she started out. She smacked hard into someone, eyes instantly looking down wondering what she'd run into as laughter erupted from it.

"Ginger on a warpath?" a voice teasingly asked, helping her collect her books and handing them over. She offered a confused gaze which seemed to go noticed as he promptly added to it. "Adam might have hinted there was some dissension amongst the ranks when you practically begged him to be his lab partner in your science class at lunch."

Her cheeks flushed indignantly. She hated knowing that everyone in the school knew her business even people she didn't really make a habit of talking to. They weren't even in the same social group and there was no reason to really communicate with him. She'd shared a few years over the past few years most of which occurring during his relationship with Clare in the form of small talk in the hallway as she asked Clare to borrow notes or they worked on projects together. Once that had ended and he'd seemingly gone off his rocker, she really didn't have much to talk to him about. She had gone to see his play though and that had been … interesting. He didn't look like a drugged out maniac here though. He seemed far more like the charming kid who'd dated her classmate.

"Wesley is driving me up the wall," she said flinching as he phone started to vibrate in her pocket. She reached for it as they started moving down the hall together absently moving toward an exit. She let out an exaggerated groan as she saw the text asking her if she wanted to hang out after school. The dark haired boy snatched it from her hand and read it himself, lips twitching into a crooked smile. As he began to type a response for her, she frowned. "What are you doing?" she asked in a fit of panic. Number one, she didn't really know Eli enough to know what he might write. Number two, she wanted to handle her own problems.

"Just that you have plans helping me with the fall play. Last minute extra credit," he said handing her the phone back, smile unchanging. She gazed at her phone for verification and almost squealed with delight as she received a response. Wesley was actually leaving her alone. He was telling her to have fun. It was such a relief that she couldn't even believe it. She was free! She was completely free to do whatever she wanted tonight and she could get away with not responding to anymore texts because she was busy.

"I could almost kiss you," she told Eli, shoving her phone back in pocket as they made their way outside. "I seriously owe you one." She started to turn to make her way toward the bus stop that would take her home but then she remembered that Wesley would be waiting there to take his bus home and if she was helping with a play, she couldn't go and do that. Her movements stopped and she tried to figure out a course of action. Eli seemed to notice the hesitation of direction, rolling his eyes and silently moving him toward his dad's car, opening the door for her and quickly moving to the driver's side with a jingle of the keys.

"I'd say you more than owe me," he said with a wink as he started the ignition and started the drive.


	2. PART TWO

"So this is where the magic happens?" she asked as she walked through the dark room, finding that the dark, poster filled space was strangely very Eli. Not that she knew what that was exactly but it seemed to have his essence. She walked the space of the room, looking at the bits and pieces of it trying to figure out the organization of his mind. "This must be where you composed such classics as - how I killed a girl because someone else liked her - and - uh, the night I decided everything that happens in Vegas doesn't stay there at all-"

Green eyes widened as she noticed him approaching. Her voice trailed up slightly as he playfully pushed her up against a wall. She was only afraid for a fraction of a moment as his hand moved to her neck. Was he going to kill her for teasing him about his writing abilities? As his lips twitched upwards, she knew that everything was going to be okay though. "Actually I was thinking of composing a little play called the night I stole the funny ginger from the obsessive geek," he told her before he raised his lips to hers, kissing her so hard that she really didn't have much time to contemplate what she was doing. She kissed him back for a moment before she caught herself and moved a hand to smack him hard when pushing at his chest did not work.

Eli moved back at that, staring at her in shock for a moment. She did the same. She hadn't honestly meant to hit him that hard. She'd just wanted to get his attention and let him know that this was not cool. She couldn't just kiss random guys in their bedroom when she was dating someone else even if that someone else was driving her up the wall and she wasn't completely sure she if she even wanted to continue the relationship. "I'm so sorry," she apologized, moving a step forward to look at it, light hand touching it. Eli laughed and put his hand overs.

"Never quite had that reaction to my kisses before," he told her, moving to sit on his bed, patting the space next to him. "You obviously liked it though and we both know you can't expect things to work out with Mr. Overzealous if you're going to avoid him at every turn. You're sort of an uneven match anyways. He seems nice but inexperienced and you - well, you look like you could be much more fun than all of that. He doesn't seem to be much of a challenge you. What exactly are you so afraid of anyways? "

She said looking at him like he'd grown a third head. Who the hell did Eli think he was? She put her hands on her hips, giving him a frustrated scowl before she sat next to him, throwing her hands up in the air. She couldn't believe he was actually right. She'd known he was right for a considerable amount of time because she'd been thinking about how bored she was with the relationship for months. It wasn't that Wesley wasn't a great guy or that she didn't care about him. There just weren't sparks.

"He's safe," she said after a long moment. "He isn't going to hurt me. He's smart. He plays by the rules. I guess, it's just easier to be with a guy that isn't complicated and isn't going to bring drama into my life. I don't _like_ drama. I think it's overrated. I don't like things that can't be explained logically. I find mystery frustrating. _You're_ frustrating. Why did Clare date you anyways?"

Eli laughed, shaking his head, "Because I'm good looking." His shaggy hair shielded his eyes for a moment and it was unclear whether he was trying to be sarcastic or serious. Hannah had a feeling it was more of the first. Was he ever not sarcastic? Did he ever take anything seriously? His voice changed though and she made note of it. "I might be frustrating but I'm surprisingly accurate in my observations. You don't like Wesley. Have a little spontaneous fun for once in your life. It's not as if I'm going to go and tell the whole school."

"I'm not that kind of girl," she told him firmly. She wasn't. She wasn't the sort of girl who hung out at random guys' houses after school to escape her boyfriend. She wasn't the sort to let them tell her the faults in her relationship. She definitely wasn't the sort to hook up with them. She was a nice girl. A good girl. A predictable sort of girl.

She felt Eli's hand move from the comforter to her leg, moving steadily up her thigh completely unabashed. She went to move her own hand to tug his away but he just smirked and kept moving until he was touching her through her panties. She stopped protesting then and he let out a satisfied laugh. He'd won.

"I guess you _are_ that sort of girl after all," he told her.

His mouth came down on hers with hard and sudden with crushing brutality. She gasped, only realising her mistake of letting her guard down when his tongue slid inside her mouth and his free hand was pushing her down into his mattress. She could have fought back and told him no. She had a feeling he would have relented and backed off again. She didn't want it and as he pinned her down with his own body, she became increasingly aware that her saying no was the last thing he wanted.

A glance at the clock let her know how much time they had.

"You have to take me home after this," she ordered against his mouth, making quick work of his belt, pushing the school regulation khakis off his hips which he promptly kicked off. He pushed her panties aside, teasing her openly when he caught wind of how quick it was going to have to be. There couldn't be any savouring of the victory this time but he knew she'd be back for more. The fact she was already moaning at his touch let him know, he had her right where he wanted her.

He used his free hand to push down his boxers, guiding her hand to his erection as it sprang to life. Just the thought was enough to get him fully-hard. It had been so long since he'd gotten laid and the frustration had been driving him crazy for weeks. Maybe he hadn't intended to get lucky today but he supposed every dog had his day. He was about to get his. He was surprised when it appeared that she knew what she was doing. He definitely wasn't going to last long if she kept that up.

Her kissed her again for a long moment before breaking away to tug the red fabric of her shirt from her head, leaving her in her skirt and the bra. The panties could just be pushed aside. He felt smug as he took his teasing up a notch, openly fingering her until she cried out his name, practically begging under her breathe for more. He intended to give it to her too. Without having to move far, he let a hand lean over to his dresser, blinding reaching until he found his stash opening it with his mouth and sliding the condom on.

He opened his eyes to check her emerald green one's to make sure they were still consenting. With only a moment of silent conversation, he held he panties aside, slamming into her. He was shocked yet again at the fact she was tight as he not so patiently waited for her to adjust. In a matter of second, he was pounding into her so furiously that the whole bed shook. Their cries mixing with every movement of their bodies, not stopping until they'd both gotten release.

"Maybe I don't have to go home quite so quick. Uh, your mom wanted to invite me over for dinner right?" Hannah asked in mutual disbelief as he moved off her, resting beside her as they both came down.

"Yeah, I'll have her call and ask," he said.


End file.
